1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a composition for forming a charge transporting film, an electrophotographic photoreceptor, a process cartridge, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
An electrophotographic image forming apparatus generally has the following constitution and process. That is, the surface of an electrophotographic photoreceptor is charged with a predetermined polarity and potential by a charging device, the charged surface of the electrophotographic photoreceptor is selectively erased by image exposure so as to form an electrostatic latent image, a toner is then attached to the electrostatic latent image by a developing unit so as to develop the latent image as a toner image, and the toner image is transferred to a recording medium by a transfer unit so as to be discharged as a formed image.
For example, a method of improving strength by providing a protective layer onto the surface of the electrophotographic photoreceptor has been proposed.
In recent years, a protective layer formed of an acrylic material has drawn attention.
These acrylic materials are strongly affected by curing conditions, curing atmosphere, and the like.